


Live By

by naturallesbain



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, cursing, its the 60's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturallesbain/pseuds/naturallesbain
Relationships: Randy Adderson/Bob Sheldon
Kudos: 10





	Live By

"Goddammit, Randy!" Bob yelled angrily, his voice booming through the empty house, "I told you it was a bad idea!"

Randy could only whimper as his boyfriend yelled. Randy had brought up the idea of just moving to California and working with activists, and Bob's father hadn't liked that very much. 

He could still remember the sharp words that Bob's father -and his own- had said after that, the words cutting through his memory like an ice pick. 

As Bob continued his rant, Randy zoned out, waiting for the few words to slip through his lips that would end their relationship. 

So Randy waited.

And waited. 

And waited. 

But the words never came, only a soft caress of his face pulled him back to the present as Bob looked at him with watery eyes. He looked into those beautiful eyes, the sadness radiating off his body as he pulled him into a gentle hug. Randy could feel the dampness of tears on his clothes as he pulled Bob close. Randy could feel his eyes start to burn as tears dripped down his face. 

"I need you... I love you," Bob said through sobs. 

"I love you, too," Randy said through his own tears. 


End file.
